


Claim Your Man

by caratkat (ohohomos)



Series: Twenty Days of Waiting [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, idolverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohohomos/pseuds/caratkat
Summary: Lee Jihoon is not a jealous man.





	Claim Your Man

People should know that Lee Jihoon is not a jealous man. Despite being short and having his (seemingly pleasant) resting bitch face, he's quite pleased with what he already have; whether it's about his physical appearance, material things or his "secret" romantic relationship.

It's not as if Mingyu and Jihoon meant to keep their relationship a secret, its just that, no one ever asked so they're not saying anything. They’ve been together for a couple of months now, but they've been dancing around each other for quite some time, literally. So the other members might just thought that they're closer because of the room arrangement. They're A Lot Closer than before, but the others didn't really have any idea at all.

But that doesn't mean Mingyu could just flirt with Wonwoo like that. Should he really stick to him in this hot afternoon? That can't be comfortable, right?

Jihoon continued to glare at the two laughing boys, unaware of his surroundings. Since he's been stuck in his thoughts, he didn't even notice Soonyoung creeping behind him until he felt arms around his shoulders and a nuzzle on his head.

“JIHOONIE!!!” Soonyoung continuously rubs his chin on Jihoon's head while he fight him off. Their antics drew the attention of the remaining members and they laughed as Jihoon successfully untangled Soonyoung and twisted his arm behind his back.

“Sorry! Sorry! You're looking too serious earlier so I wanted to surprise you!” Soonyoung plead for mercy. Jihoon let go of him and walked off. He smiled, Soonyoung’s attack made wonders on his mood. He might have been in a worse mood now it if's not prevented. Soonyoung saw that as an invitation to annoy Jihoon further. Unknown to them, two boys are still looking at them.

Mingyu sulked when he saw the two messing around again. Wonwoo looked at him with inquisitive eyes.

“Jihoon-hyung is ignoring me again.” Mingyu whined. Wonwoo sighed and  patted his back.

“It's okay, Mingyu." He started and made sure Mingyu is listening well when he continued his sentence. "But maybe you should go to him instead of waiting. Aren't you tired of not doing anything about it? Claim your man.” Wonwoo advised. It's not like the usual 'play it safe' advice he used to gave him but it gave Mingyu all the push he needed to run towards an unsuspecting Jihoon and kissed his cheek hard.

Jihoon actually slapped Mingyu's face because of it and everyone laughed as Mingyu tries to soothe the pain while being lectured by Jihoon.

Soonyoung went beside Wonwoo to point out how flushed Jihoon is. Warm palm touched Wonwoo's shoulder and he laughed with him.

Its just a typical Satuday afternoon, and no one but Wonwoo knows better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! See you at #SVTIDEALCUTINMANILA!!!


End file.
